


Morgen vielleicht

by Not_entirely_Bob_Andrews



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_entirely_Bob_Andrews/pseuds/Not_entirely_Bob_Andrews
Summary: Liebe ist selten einfach, Detektiv sein auch nicht, und beides zusammen ist im besten Fall stressig und im schlimmsten Fall unmöglich. Das muss auch Peter feststellen: Mal wieder fällt ein Date mit Jeffrey ins Wasser, weil Justus einen neuen Fall an Land gezogen hat. Das Ganze wäre womöglich auch weniger kompliziert, wenn der zweite Detektiv sich dazu durchringen könnte, seinen Kollegen von seiner Beziehung zu erzählen.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Jeffrey Palmer
Kudos: 11





	Morgen vielleicht

**Author's Note:**

> Moinsen, ich hab da mal was zusammengeschrieben. Ich wollte eigentlich nur meine Kurzprosa reaktivieren, hatte aber nicht die Energie, mir was komplett neues auszudenken. War die ganze Aktion erfolgreich? Es gibt wohl nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.

Fünf verpasste Anrufe und Drei Nachrichten von Justus Jonas. Peter stöhnte hörbar auf und ließ das Handtuch auf seine halb gepackte Tasche fallen. Das Handy in seiner Hand brummte.  
Es war Justus. Natürlich war es Justus.

"Was gibt's, Erster?" Peter klemmte das Handy zwischen Schulter und Ohr, während er seine Badehose in die Tasche stopfte.

"Peter, warum gehst du nicht ans Telefon? Wir brauchen dich hier."

Sonnencreme... Lichtschutzfaktor 30 oder 50?  
"Tut mir leid, mein Handy war stummgeschaltet. Ich hoffe, es ist wichtig."  
30, definitiv. Die roch besser und klebte nicht so.  
"Natürlich ist es wichtig, Zweiter. Ich rufe schließlich nie ohne signifikanten Grund an. Kannst du in fünfzehn Minuten in der Zentrale sein? Bob ist auch da."  
  
"Darf ich vielleicht fragen, um was es geht?", presste Peter hervor, während er am Reißverschluss zerrte. "Weißt du, manche Leute haben vielleicht ausnahmsweise Pläne, auch wenn du dir das eher weniger vorstellen kannst."  
Bevor er bereuen konnte, das gesagt zu haben, riss das Band am Reißverschluss ab.

Der erste Detektiv hatte aufgelegt.

Er pfefferte das Telefon auf sein Bett. Ein neuer Fall war das letzte, was er hier gebrauchen konnte. Ausgerechnet heute... er hatte Wochen gebraucht, um den Mut aufzubringen, Jeffrey zu fragen und hatte seitdem kaum einen Tag verbracht, ohne zu wünschen, die Zeit würde schneller vergehen.  
  
Konnte er nicht einfach mal einen Tag frei nehmen?

Nein. Sie würden fragen, wieso. Was sollte er ihnen dann sagen? Er müsse zu Hause die Hecke schneiden und den Zaun neu streichen? Er habe sich mit der üblichen Strandgesellschaft fest zum Surfen verabredet?  
Nichts als schwache Ausreden. Ausreden? Nein, Lügen.

Peter nahm sein Handy, tippte eine Nachricht, löschte sie, tippte erneut, seufzte schließlich und wählte eine Nummer.

"Hey, Jeffrey." Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, fröhlich zu klingen.  
  
"Hi Peter, was gibt es?"

Trotz allem schlich sich beim Klang von Jeffreys Stimme ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des dritten Detektivs.  
"Hör mal, es tut mir schrecklich leid, aber es ist etwas dazwischen gekommen."

"Detektivarbeit?"

"Ja, was denn sonst", stöhnte Peter, "Wenn es einen gibt, der ein 'nein' nicht als Antwort akzeptieren wird, dann ist das Justus Jonas."

"Verstehe." Jeffrey klang geknickt.

"Vielleicht erledigt sich die Sache ja auch schon heute. Dann verschieben wir das ganze einfach auf morgen, ja? Das Wetter soll auch schön werden."

"Peter", hob Jeffrey an, "Du kannst dir wirklich nicht mal einen Tag freinehmen?"

Der zweite Detektiv biss sich auf die Lippe. "Schon, aber was soll ich ihnen denn sagen?"

"Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit? Du hast mir doch versprochen..."

"Ich werde es ihnen sagen. Wenn sich alles beruhigt hat. Vielleicht morgen."

Es herrschte kurz Stille in der Leitung. Peter fühlte sein Herz unangenehm klopfen.  
"Ich muss los. Ich... ich hab dich lieb, Jeffrey."

"Ich dich auch."

Einige Minuten später bog Peter in die Magnolia Street ein. Die Sonne schien ihm ins Gesicht, aber das machte ihn nur wütend.  
Was Jeffrey gesagt hatte, war wahr: Wenn er es endlich auf die Reihe kriegen würde, mit seinen Freunden ehrlich zu sein, dann wäre alles viel einfacher.

Es konnte doch nicht so schwierig sein: Morgen Justus, Hallo Bob, ich bin bi und muss gleich wieder los, weil ich ein Date mit Jeffrey Palmer habe.

Es war ja nicht einmal so, dass sie etwas dagegen haben würden, da war sich Peter fast sicher.

Warum aber war es so schwierig?  
Er wollte nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, auf den richtigen Moment warten, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn erkennen würde, wenn er kam.

Warum war er nur so feige? Wenn er mutiger wäre, dann stünde er jetzt schon mit dem MG vor Jeffreys Haustür.   
Er hatte den Ort schon vor Monaten im Auge gehabt: ein einsamer Strand an einer Steilküste, mit einer Höhle, kaum auffindbar, wenn man den Weg nicht genau wusste. Und angeblich die besten Wellen in ganz Kalifornien! Er stellte sich Jeffreys sonnengebräuntes Gesicht vor: sein nasses Haar, das die rote Abendsonne fing, Augen wie Bernstein, und erst seine- AUTO!

Peter riss den Lenker herum, es krachte, Reifen quietschten, säuerlicher Gestank.

Er stöhnte und kniff die Augen zusammen. Eine Autotür öffnete sich, Schritte.

"Mein Gott, du kannst mir doch nicht einfach so vors Auto fahren!", schimpfte ein Mann. "Ist etwas passiert?"

Gute Frage. Hatte er Schmerzen? Nicht wirklich. Konnte er aufstehen? Wahrscheinlich. Er öffnete die Augen: Kein Blut in Sicht. Er richtete sich auf. Die Sonne war heller als sonst. "Mir geht's gut", sagte er.

"Na, Halleluja. Das sollte dir eine Lehre sein. Fährt mit einem Affenzahn auf der linken Seite und mit dem Kopf ganz woanders, nur nicht in einem Helm. Ihr Teenager seid doch alle gleich... Hat wahrscheinlich an ein Mädchen gedacht, so blöd wie der gegrinst hat..." Vor sich hin grummelnd stieg der Mann wieder in sein Auto und fuhr weiter.

"Arschloch", murmelte Peter, während er sein Fahrrad aufrichtete.  
  
Er war in eine Mülltonne gefahren, als er dem Auto ausgewichen war. Sie war umgefallen, einige Müllbeutel lagen verstreut herum. Der zweite Detektiv ließ sie liegen. Wenn er sich beeilte, konnte er heute vielleicht wenigstens ein Versprechen halten.

Er fuhr weiter, wenn auch langsamer und vorsichtiger als zuvor.  
  
Wie hatte er sich dermaßen ablenken können? Dieses Mal war er mit dem Schrecken davongekommen, doch die Sache gab ihm zu denken. Er war Detektiv und leidenschaftlicher Risikosportler: Tagträume konnte er sich da unter keinen Umständen erlauben.

Er hatte viel zu verlieren.

Wenn Jeffrey ihm so den Kopf verdrehen konnte... konnte es dann überhaupt eine gute Idee sein, mit ihm zusammen zu sein?  
Keine seiner vorherigen Bekanntschaften hatten so auf ihn gewirkt.  
Peter hörte schon die zweifelnde Stimme des ersten Detektives, als säße ein kleiner Teufel in Justusgestalt auf seiner Schulter:

'Als Detektiv verpflichtet man sich zur Professionalität und trägt Verantwortung für die Sicherheit der Klienten und Kollegen. Das musst du doch verstehen, Zweiter.'

Peter verstand, doch sein Verstand rebellierte: Wie könnte es falsch sein, wenn es sich so richtig anfühlte?

Bevor Peter sich weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrechen konnte, bog er auf den Schrottplatz ein. Es gab einen Fall zu lösen.


End file.
